russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by RPN
This is a list of programs currently, and soon to be broadcast by Radio Philippines Network broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station RPN-9 Manila. Most of the network's programs are produced at the network's studio which is located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines. These station-produced local programs include news and current affairs, drama, sitcom, entertainment news and talk shows, game shows, educational shows, sports, reality and variety shows. Some of the foreign programs in the US on this station are from American TV networks The CW, NBC, CBS and FOX, Mexican telenovelas, asianovelas from Korea and Taiwan and anime. The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of RPN produce and broadcast television specials such as regional festivals, concerts, cultural events, and sports events. For previously aired defunct shows of this network, see List of shows previously aired by Radio Philippines Network. Currently broadcast by RPN 'RPN News and Public Affairs (under Media ng Bayan)' 'News' * Radyo Ronda Balita Gising (2013-present, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) * RadyoBisyon (2013-present, simulcast on PTV, IBC and Radyo ng Bayan) * Arangkada Balita (1999-2006, 2011-present, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) ** Arangkada Balita Weekend (2000-2006, 2011-present) * NewsWatch (1970-present) * RPN News Break (1994-present) 'Public affairs' * RJ Pek TV (2015-present) * Tell The People (1983-1997, 2013-present) Travel show * Biyaheng Langit (2000-2007, 2014-present) Public service * Makabayang Duktor (2005-2007, 2014-present) * Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (1998-2007, 2014-present) * Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo! (1997-2006, 2013-present) 'Drama anthology' * Lovingly Yours, Nora (2014-present) 'Game shows' * Family Feud (2015-present) * The Price is Right (2013-present) 'Comedy' * Kemis: The Bayani Show (2015-present) Reality shows * Miguel Sarne Show (2014-present) * Boses Tinig Pinoy (2013-present, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) 'Educational' * Eskwela ng Bayan (2002–2003, 2013-present) ** Karen's World ** Solved ** Why? ** Alikabok * Batibot (1984-1991, 1994-1995, 2014-present) * Koko Kwik Kwak (2014-present) * Penpen de Sarapen (1987-2002, 2007-2008, 2013-present) 'Showbiz talk shows' * Actually, Yun Na! Meganon (2014-present) 'Variety shows' * Superstar (1970-1989, 2013-present) 'Infotainment' * Daza's Kitchen (2013-present) 'Sports' 'Basketball' * KBL on RPN (2013-2014, 2015-present) * MBA on RPN (2013-present) Billiards *''World Pool Masters'' (2015-present) Boxing * Pacquiao Flashback (2010-2011, 2013-2014, 2015-present) *''In This Corner'' (2003-2007, 2015-present) *''World Class Boxing'' (2007-2011, 2013-2014, 2015-present) 'MMA' * URCC (2015-present) Wrestling *''WWE Bottom Line'' (2013-2014, 2015-present) *''WWE SmackDown'' (2003-2011, 2013-2014, 2015-present) *''WWE pay-per-views'' 'TV Shopping' * TV Shoppe (2015-present, also broadcast on BEAM Channel 31, IBC and ZTV 33) * Home Shopping Network (2005-present, also broadcast on Basketball TV, Solar Sports, Shop TV, Jack TV and 2nd Avenue) 'Religious' *''Oras ng Katotohanan'' (2000-2001, 2010-present, also broadcast on GNN) * Shalom (1987-2008, 2013-present) * Sharing in the City (1979-2007, 2013-present) * Sudnay TV Mass (1986-present) 'Movie blocks and specials' * Bong Revilla Cinema sa RPN (2014-present) * Sunday's Big Event (1989-2007, 2013-present) ** Teen Choice Awards 2013 (2013-present) ** Grammy Awards (2013-preent) ** Emmy Awards TV Special (1990-present) ** Academy Awards (1960-2007, 2013-present) ** American Music Awards (2010, 2013-present) ** Miss Universe (1969-1975; 1990-1993, 1996-1997, 1999-present, together with ABS-CBN and IBC) ** Mutya ng Pilipinas (1968-1990, 1993-present) 'RPN Kids' 'Daytime' * Bear in the Big Blue House (2014-present) *''Beakman's World'' (1996-2001, 2015-present) * The Simpsons (1990-1999, 2013-present) * Hello Kitty's Paradise (2014-present) * Young Justice (2014-present) * Beware the Batman (2014-present) Weekends * Barney & Friends (1998-2005, 2015-present) * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot (2014-present) * Sesame Street (2014-present) * Kid vs. Kat (2014-present) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (2014-present) * Pokémon: XY (2014-present) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (2014-present) 'U.S. TV Series (#1stonPHTV)' *''24: Live Another Day'' (2014, 2015-present, also broadcast on Jack City) *''Law & Order'' (2008-2011, 2014, 2015-present) * The Walking Dead (2013-present, also broadcast on Fox) * The Killing (2015-present) * Community (2014, 2015-present) * NCIS: New Orleans (2015-present, also broadcast on Fox) * American Idol (2012-present, also broadcast on ETC and STAR World Philippines) * Smallville (2014-present) * Agent Center (2015-present,also broadcast on Fox) 'Telenovelas (Kasamang Telenovela)' * Timeless Love (2015-present) * Corazón Salvaje (2014-present) Regional programs 'Luzon' Northern Luzon (RPN Channel 12 Baguio) * Arangkada Balita Amianan * Boses Tinig Pinoy 'Visayas' Panay (RPN Channel 4 Iloilo) * Arangkada Balita Ilonggo * Boses Tinig Pinoy Negros (RPN Channel 8 Bacolod) * Arangkada Balita Negros * Boses Tinig Pinoy Central Visayas (RPN Channel 9 Cebu and Channel 8 Dumaguete) * Arangkada Balita Bisaya * Boses Tinig Pinoy 'Mindanao' Chavacano (RPN Channel 5 Zamboanga) * Arangkada Balita Chavacano * Noche de Ronda (simulcast over DXXX Radyo Ronda 1008) * Zamboanga Tiempo Ya (simulcast over DXXX Radyo Ronda 1008) * Boses Tinig Pinoy Northern Mindanao (RPN Channel 5 Cagayan de Oro) * Arangkada Balita Northern Mindanao * Boses Tinig Pinoy Southern Mindanao (RPN Channel 9 Davao) * Arangkada Balita Davaoeno * Boses Tinig Pinoy Socsksargen (RPN Channel 7 General Santos) * Arangkada Balita Socsksargen * Boses Tinig Pinoy See also * Old RPN-9 Sked on Octeber 1999 * About RPN * RPN-9 Program Schedule * Rafael Russel on hosting shows in competing networks * Kasama fans happy with BOSES Tinig P Noy ratings * Muling Pagmamahal: Newest drama series of RPN * Showdown of duets and trios * Quarterfinals for Ilocos' Tinig Pinoy singing contest set Nov. 24 * RPN launches new shows * German Moreno gives support to Tieng's new business venture * German Moreno's Christmas with a Kasamas * RPN-DXXX launches new programs * Carolinians top DyKC singing competition * Event: RPN Launches ‘BosesTinig Pinoy Do it in Acapela’ * DTH station buys terrestrial TV station * It has never been this big in RPN * New blockbusters from RPN on Philippine TV primetime * Love, romance on RPN's Kasamang Telenovela * Is RPN-9 Destined to Return? * The Kasama Network turns into 9TV * RPN-9 renamed as 9TV * 9TV Network Opening Video - Kasama Ako, Basta't 9TV Ako! * 9TV launches LIVE Caravan * 9TV Premires Two Local Primetime Series on August 25 * Batibot returns on 9TV * The Return of RPN 9, Under New Management * Radio Philippines Network * Solar Sports * List of Philippine television shows * List of shows previously aired by Radio Philippines Network * Solar Entertainment Corporation * Solar Television Network References External links * RPN 9 at Telebisyon.net Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Solar Entertainment Corporation Radio Philippines Network Category:Philippine television-related lists Category:9TV shows Category:List of philippine media Category:Metro Manila television